


Past Anarchy

by Fandomswonder



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomswonder/pseuds/Fandomswonder
Summary: David and Jax used to be close...real close. A meeting to get Hale on the club's side turns into revisiting the past.
Relationships: David Hale/Jax Teller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Like Old Times

David Hale stands outside of the police station, needing some fresh air after being cooped up with the ATF gash all day. 

He hears the familiar sound of Harley’s and turns his attention to the left of him, hiding a smile as he sees the Sons of Anarchy ride past the police station. 

David sees the familiar blonde Prince, Jax Teller, riding behind his stepfather and president, Clay Morrow. 

Apparently, David was staring because now he’s looking at Jax, who gives him a smile and a friendly nod, quickly, before they pass. 

David’s mind flashes back to a simpler time, briefly, before he hears Unser calling his name. 

He sighs as he watches the club ride out of sight before heading back into the station. 

\----

“We need to get Hale on our side,” Clay says at Chapel later that night. “Unser is set on retiring soon, and we can’t have his replacement out for us.” 

“But how?” Juice asks as he looks at Clay, questioningly. 

Jax smokes a cigarette as his mind whirs, trying to come up with a plan to get Hale on their side. 

He thinks back to when he broke Cherry out of the station, and he saw David with the ATF gash. 

Jax hadn’t seen his body since high school, and he couldn’t deny how hard it made his cock to see that Hale has a great body, still. 

He quickly shakes those thoughts away before turning to Clay. 

“I went to school with him. Let me talk to him and see if we can come to an agreement.” Jax offers. 

Clay holds out a hand. “Alright, son. Just don’t do anything stupid.” 

\----

David finds himself at home later, after his shift. Luckily it had been a slow day, so he was able to leave early. 

He’s done nothing but think about Jax since seeing him this afternoon, which has kept his cock in a state of permanent hardness. 

He wants to relieve himself of the sensation, give in to the temptation of thinking about the blonde man as he achieves a much needed release. 

David and Jax went to high school together. David was the jock, Jax was the bad boy. In public, they always seemed at odds, but in private, they were lovers. 

They both like girls and discussed them frequently, but neither one of them could deny the attraction between them. Every chance they could, they spent it together, in the woods at David’s parents’ house. 

David had a shack built out there, for boy scout stuff, but then it became his and Jax’s hideaway. 

They had a specific time they would meet, and sometimes they would say they were going away for the weekend, but would really be in that little shack, fucking each others brains out. 

While they each had girlfriends, something happened for David. He fell for the pretty boy biker, and hard. 

He never told Jax, mainly because Jax met Tara, and David was sure they would last forever.

Then Tara moved away, but their moment had been ruined. 

David tried to move on, date women, sometimes even other men. He actually found himself enjoying to be with men and appreciates the difference that men and women had to offer for him. 

But lately, with all this shit going on in Charming and with SamCro, David’s thoughts have been turning to the biker more often than they should. 

He would start off by jacking off, then surprise himself when Jax’s name would fall off his lips in the throes of his orgasm. 

He also finds himself worrying about Teller, about what could happen if shit went sideways, and how he wants to protect him. 

“Fuck it,” David says as he pulls his sweats down and wraps his hand around his cock, standing with his back at his counter. He spits in his hand before he starts pumping his dick, moaning as Jax’s face flashes behind his closed eyes. 

\----

Jax rides over to Hale’s house, knowing where he's lived for years. 

He parks in Hale’s driveway, sitting on his bike as he finishes his cigarette, and he notices an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach. 

Nervousness. 

“Fuck.” Jax sighs as he stomps out his butt, looking up at David’s house. 

Flashes of their high school days play out in Jax’s mind, doing nothing to quell the butterflies storming around in his gut. 

Things didn’t end badly, they just ended. Jax moved on with Tara, then Wendy, and didn’t really give David a second thought. 

Except on the nights when he’s drunk and lonely and the past catches up with him. 

He knew that David had fallen for him, fuck, Jax fell for the hunky ballplayer himself. He couldn’t help it. David was kind and sincere where the women would be clingy and just want the status of being with the VP of SamCro. 

Jax was able to be himself with David, no pretenses. David didn’t give a fuck about what he did or who he was, for the club, David just cared about Jax.

He hasn’t been able to find that since. 

Jax hasn’t really been into guys, especially since David. But that doesn’t mean he hasn’t tried a couple of times, in a town or three away from Charming, where no one recognizes him without the kutte. 

It just hasn’t been the same. 

Jax inhales a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves, but to no avail. He steels his resolve, reminding himself he’s here for nothing but to get Hale on the club’s side. 

He knocks, waiting nervously for David to answer. 

\----

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” David curses as he hears a knock at his door. 

He looks down at his reddened cock, and he feels angry at being denied his release. He rolls his eyes as he puts himself away, trying to think of things besides Jax that will make the erection soften. 

Stahl pops into his head and his cock immediately goes flaccid.

“Yep, that did it.” He chuckles as he pads over to his front door, opening it just a crack to see who’s on his porch. 

“Jax?” He asks as he opens the door wider, quite surprised at the kismet of the situation. He briefly thinks that his masturbatory session conjured up the biker, but quickly shakes his head of that thought. 

“What can I do for you?” He asks, trying to act normal. 

\----

Jax stops himself from gasping as Hale answers the door, dressed in nothing but sweat pants, tied loosely so that they hang off his hips. 

However, he can’t help but trail his eyes over David’s tanned body, wishing he was brave enough to reach out and touch him, wanting to feel his hard body under his hands. 

He clears his throat and looks back up at David, giving him his trademark smirk. 

“I was wondering if we could talk?” He asks, politely. 

He feels himself blushing as David’s eyes roam over his own body, and relief when David gives him a small nod before allowing him entrance into his home. 

\----

Fuck, fuck, fuck. David thinks to himself as he allows Jax to come in, knowing good and damn well his cock is going to get him in trouble. 

He’s already half-hard, and nothing has even been said or done, yet. 

“Can I get you a drink? Whiskey? Cheap shit.” David offers, turning back to him. 

Jax shakes his head. “I’m not going to be staying long. I just wanted to talk about your relationship with the club, after Unser retires.” He shrugs, sitting down on the arm of one of David’s couches. 

David’s cock goes limp again, and he feels himself get a little bit irritated. 

“What about it? I’m not Unser, and I won’t take bribes.” He says, offended. 

Jax holds up his hands, placatingly. “I know, I know. I’m not offering bribes. I want SamCro and the department to work together to keep Charming safe and sound.” He counters. 

David scoffs. “Like the great job we’ve been doing already, right?” He asks, perturbed. 

Jax laughs. 

David narrows his eyes at the biker. “What the fuck is so funny, Teller?” 

Jax shakes his head. “I forgot how adorable you are when you’re being sarcastic.” 

David looks at Jax, stunned into silence at the other man’s words. 

He sees realization dawn on Jax’s face at what was just said, and he feels his cock stir at the blushing blonde. 

“Shit..I...fuck, David.” Jax stammers, at a loss for words. 

David recovers quickly, perks of being a cop. It’s not often that he finds himself stunned speechless, but he can get back into the game fairly fast. 

“If you’re here just to play with me, Jackson, you can leave.” He says, evenly. 

He crosses his arms as Jax looks at him, stunned himself. 

“No, that wasn’t what I was doing. I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.” Jax apologizes, sincerely, and Hale feels his anger ebbing away as Jax looks down at the floor. 

He uncrosses his arms and sighs. “You were never big on thinking anyway, were ya?” He asks, a smile playing on his lips. 

Jax looks back up at Hale, surprised, but it quickly fades as he finds his confidence again. 

“Didn’t have to be when I had you around.” He winks at Hale. 

Hale blushes but doesn’t back down. He’s wanting to see if this is a game of chicken, and if so, who will pull away first. 

Hale scoffs. “What’s your excuse now?”

Jax shrugs. “You’re still around.” 

“Wow. Touche, Teller.” David laughs, sincerely as he puts his hands on his hips. “Listen, to get back to the task at hand, you know I never hated the club, shit I don’t now. But I need my residents to know that I’ll do whatever it takes to keep this town the way it should be. You guys are outlaws, and that’s how most of the town folks see you, and I can’t help that. But, I wouldn’t mind looking the other way every now and then. I know you guys just want to keep Charming, well, Charming.” He chuckles at his lame joke. 

Jax chuckles in spite of himself as he stands up from the couch, shaking his head. 

“You always were shit at jokes.” He says softly, looking at Hale. 

David blushes and shrugs. “You were the funny one, remember?” 

Jax nods, a cocky expression on his face. “Oh, I remember quite a lot, David.” He says, smiling, his voice laced with arousal. 

David feels his cock growing rapidly, and knows he’ll be in trouble if Jax keeps looking at him that way. 

Jax glances down at David’s crotch, smiling as his eyes flick back up to David’s. 

“Oh, you do remember, don’t you?” He asks, walking closer to David until he’s right in front of him. 

David could reach out and grab Jax, pull him closer and kiss those fucking smirky, pouty lips of his. 

But, he doesn’t. In fact, he takes a step back, hoping that will help him to clear his head. 

“Jax, I’m not sure if this is a good idea.” He whispers, quietly, looking at Jax. 

Jax shrugs. “Why are you hard, then, David?” He asks, still smirking. 

David rolls his eyes at Jax, but it does nothing to make his cock relax. 

“Why did you quit asking to see me, David?” Jax asks, and Hale sees genuine curiosity. 

Hale looks at Jax, confused. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now, Jackson? You moved on with Tara, and then that fucking train wreck Wendy. What was I supposed to do, just come waltzing back to your door like nothing ever happened? Not to mention, you don’t really seem like the type to want to stay with a man, even if he did love you.” 

Hale’s eyes grow wide at his admission of his feelings, his true feelings, and he looks away from Jax, embarrassed. 

Jax glances down at the floor before he looks up to David. He closes the distance between them, looking down as he grabs one of David’s hands, holding it with his own. 

Jax meets Hale’s questioning gaze and gives him a small smile. 

“I knew you had feelings for me, and now I know why you quit seeing me,” Jax tells him as he steps closer to Hale. “I had, still have, feelings for you, David. I never meant to push you away, but I followed my dick and not my head or my heart.” He explains as he looks away, bringing Hale’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles, softly. 

David gasps quietly at the feeling of Jax’s lips on his skin, and his eyes water at Jax’s admission. 

“I didn’t want to push you into something you didn’t want to be in, Jax. I know we had fun, and the sex was amazing, but I also didn’t want to be rejected. I still don’t.” He admits. 

Jax looks back up at David, smiling again. “I wouldn’t have rejected you.” He assures David. 

David can’t help but roll his eyes as he fixes Jax with a cynical look. 

“Seriously?” David asks. He reaches out and pulls Jax by his kutte, their bodies flush together.

He meets Jax’s light blue eyes, a serious expression on his face. 

“So, you’re telling me that if I were to tell you, that even after all these years you’re the only person for me, you wouldn’t reject me? No matter what anyone else says?” He asks, searching Jax’s face. “Your mother, your club, no one would be able to change your mind about being with me?”

“David…” 

“No, Jax. You either want to be with me or not. We either act like adults and continue, or you can leave now.” David says, a challenge in his voice. 

Jax searches David’s face. “You’re serious.”

It’s David’s turn to smirk. “I am serious. I’m tired of denying myself what I want, but at least this time I’ve said my piece.”

David’s eyes glance down to Jax’s lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them, needing to feel them wrapped around his cock again. 

But he doesn’t kiss him, he lets his kutte go and steps back a bit, putting some space in between them before turning around and walking over to his small bar, pouring himself a whiskey, neat. 

\----

Jax has never been caught off guard, at least not with an ex. 

Is Hale an ex? Were they ever in a relationship?

Jax knows the answer is yes, but it was easier to hide as teens, easier to explain if they were caught together. 

He never imagined that Hale would still want to be with him, as in a relationship. He thought that maybe it would be a fuck for nostalgia’s sake, but not this. 

Jax looks up, his eyes landing on the back of Hale. 

He’s just not sure if he’s able to be as open with this as David wants him to be. 

He starts walking toward Hale. 

“I don’t even know how to start talking about this, David. I didn’t mean to dig up old trauma…” 

“Then what did you mean to do?” Hale asks, turning on Jax, anger in his eyes. 

Jax halts, unsure of his next move, besides begging David to take him right now. 

“The reason I came here, to begin with, was to see about a truce of sorts like I told you to begin with. I didn’t realize that you still had feelings or shit for me, that I still feel the way I do about you. I just...fuck it.” 

Jax closes the distance between them, crushing his lips against David’s, moaning as he kisses him deeply. 

\----

David grunts in surprise as Jax kisses him. 

He pushes Jax away, briefly, studying his face for assurance. 

“Fuck it.” David groans as he pulls Jax in by his kutte, causing Jax to smile before they’re kissing again. 

David moans as he tastes Jax, exploring his mouth with his tongue as they battle for dominance, with David winning. He moves a hand to the back of Jax’s head, deepening the kiss as he moves his other hand to Jax’s ass. 

He feels Jax pulling on his ass, their clothed erections lightly grinding against each other as the men make out passionately. 

“You better take off that kutte, Jackson. Don’t need the leather fucked up, right?” David chuckles as he pulls back, his head swimming with lust and the smell of leather and cigarettes. 

Jax smirks as he takes off his kutte, hanging it on the back of David’s chair before turning back to him. 

“Better?” Jax asks, softly. 

David shakes his head as he softly palms his cock over his sweatpants. 

“I need to see your body.” David softly commands, his face dark with desire. 

Jax smirks as he takes off his SamCro t-shirt, still smiling as he drops it on the floor. He slowly unfastens his pants, his eyes still on David. 

“You know what teasing does to me, Jax.” David growls as he palms his cock harder. 

Jax chuckles as he drops his pants and starts to push down his boxers. 

“I’m counting on it, baby.” Jax says softly as he steps out of his boxers, his body on full display for David. 

“Jesus Christ.” David pants as his eyes travel over Jax’s body, his mouth watering as he meets Jax’s gaze again. 

Jax chuckles. “It’s the hair, right?” He jokes as he walks over to Hale.

David moans as Jax touches his skin right above his waistband, and he groans as Jax pulls his pants down. 

Jax looks down at Hale’s cock, appreciatively. 

“I don’t remember it being this big, David.” Jax whispers as he wraps his hand around David’s cock. 

They both moan as Jax starts slowly stroking David’s cock, and David closes his eyes as Jax nips at his jawline. 

David opens his eyes and looks at Jax, kissing him deeply again as his hips automatically start thrusting in Jax’s hand. 

“Jax…” David moans between kisses. 

“You want my mouth on it, David?” Jax asks, breathless. 

“Yes…” He whimpers. “Please.” 

Jax chuckles as he kneels down and keeps stroking him, looking up at David as he leans forward to run his tongue of the tip of David’s thick cock. 

“Jax…” David moans as he closes his eyes, his head falling back as he refrains from taking control, for now. 

Jax chuckles as he pulls back and spits on David’s cock before starting to sloppily suck him. 

“Yes... fuck…” David says as he opens his eyes and looks down at the pretty boy sucking his cock. “You were always so good at sucking my cock, baby…” He praises Jax as he finally moves his hand to gather Jax’s hair on the top of his head, watching him. 

Jax moans at David’s praise, his cock uncomfortably hard as he continues sucking him. Jax puts his hands on David’s thighs, pushing his cock down his throat, swallowing all of him. He looks up at David, as he lets his cock sit deep in his throat. 

David growls as he holds Jax’s gaze and his head still, starting to gently thrust in and out of his mouth. 

“Fucking missed this…” David grunts out, closing his eyes again as he loses himself in the feeling of Jax’s mouth. 

After a few more thrusts, David pulls himself out of Jax’s mouth, looking down at him with hunger. 

“Come on, Prince.” David commands as he leads the way to his bedroom. He walks over to his side table and opens the drawer, pulling out some lube. 

“Face down, ass up.” David commands. 

Jax smiles as he complies, wiggling his ass a bit to entice David. 

David growls and smacks Jax’s ass, hard. 

“David…” Jax chuckles, moaning at the slap. 

“I bet you’re so tight aren’t you, baby?” David asks as he puts some lube on his fingers, getting them slick before sliding his middle finger slowly into Jax’s asshole. 

“Fuck!” Jax gasps as his hips move on their own, wanting to thrust against David’s hand. 

“It’s been so long, baby…” David continues. “I have missed this perfect ass.” He says, biting Jax’s ass as he slowly fingers him. 

“Yes, right there…” Jax mewls as David rubs against his prostate, causing Jax to arch his back as he starts thrusting against David’s hand. 

“Yes, good boy…” David praises, smacking his ass before adding another finger. 

“David…” Jax whimpers as he grips the bed sheets tightly. 

David chuckles. “You want my big cock, Jackson?” He asks, smiling as he smacks Jax’s ass again. 

Jax nods, looking back at David. 

Hale’s breath hitches as he looks into the bright eyes of Jax, seeing nothing but adoration from him. 

David bends down and kisses Jax, deeply, passionately. 

Jax changes position now laying on his back as he pulls David down on top of him, moaning as he feels Hale’s weight on him. 

“Fucking missed you, David.” Jax says, breathless as he pulls back, looking up into David’s eyes. 

“I fucking missed you, too, Jackson.” Hale responds, kissing Jax again, softly, before peppering kisses from his neck down his chest. He kisses and nips at Jax’s skin as he moves lower, gently wrapping his hand around Jax’s big cock. David looks up at Jax, smirking playfully as he slowly strokes his cock. 

“Please…” Jax moans as he watches David. 

“Please what, Jackson?” David asks, still stroking slowly. 

“Your mouth, David...please put my cock in your mouth…” Jax begs, biting his lip. 

David chuckles lightly as he darts his tongue out, swirling it around the head of Jax’s cock. He moans as he tastes the precum leaking from Jax’s engorged cock. 

Jax closes his eyes as his head falls back, and David wastes no time in starting to suck Jax off. 

“Fuck...so good, David…” Jax praises, one hand going to the back of David’s head. Not to control him, but just to touch him. 

David growls at Jax’s praise, and he hollows out his cheeks as he sucks Jax off at a steady pace. 

“David…” Jax pants, looking down at Hale, watching him as he swallows his cock. 

Hale finally takes Jax all the way in, moaning as Jax hits the back of his throat. He pushes a little bit further, his lips resting in Jax’s bush as he breathes out of his nose. David relaxes, looking up at Jax who is watching him. 

“I wanna cum in your mouth, David.” Jax tells him, breathless. 

David nods and begins sloppily sucking Jax, wrapping a hand around the base of Jax’s cock, and sliding a couple of fingers inside of his tight hole, pumping his fingers slowly inside of him. 

Jax gasps at the added digits, and he white knuckles the bed sheets as David brings him to the edge. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Jax warns as he feels his balls tighten up. 

David feels Jax’s cock spasm, and he swallows Jax as he feels the first rope of cum shoot down his throat. 

“David!” Jax gasps as he releases, seeing stars behind his closed eyes. 

Hale moans as he swallows all that Jax gives him, continuing to suck him empty and clean before letting Jax fall out of his mouth. 

“Fuck…” Jax pants, looking up at Hale. 

“You taste good, baby…” Hale praises as he crawls back up Jax’s body, kissing him deeply as he reaches his lips. “I could swallow that all day.” Hale chuckles as he pulls back slightly. 

Jax chuckles lightly, breathing heavily. “Wow.” 

David smirks. “I’m not done yet, baby.” He assures him, kissing him deeply again. After pulling back, David reaches for the lube again, pouring some in his hand before fingering Jax again, slicking his hole. 

“You ready?” David asks, barely able to contain his arousal as he lines himself up with Jax’s entrance, teasing him with his wet tip. 

“Yes, baby...I need you so bad…” Jax pleads, spreading his legs open for him, his hips already trying to thrust against David. 

David watches Jax’s face as he slowly pushes himself into Jax’s canal, grunting as Jax stretches around him, allowing him entrance. 

“Goddamn it.” David pants as he closes his eyes, trying not to thrust yet. He feels so close to the brink of his own orgasm just from pushing into Jax’s tight asshole.

“You’re so fucking tight.” David hisses as he leans down to kiss Jax, wanting the pressure at the base of his spine to relax before he begins thrusting. 

Jax moans into the kisses, arching his back and pressing into David’s chest. 

“You feel so good inside me, David.” Jax coos, gently moving his hips as he gets reacquainted with David’s girth. 

David growls as Jax’s tight hole moves on his cock, the sensation intensely pleasurable. He starts thrusting his own hips into Jax, meeting his gentle thrusts with his own. 

The wet, obscene sounds of their lovemaking fill the room, eliciting moans and grunts from the men. 

“I don’t want to fucking stop, Jax…” Hale pants as his hips speed up, his orgasm approaching. 

“Don’t stop, baby…” Jax says, quietly, his nails digging into David’s back. 

“Fuck!” David grunts, stopping as he leans back. He grabs both of Jax’s ankles, and spreads his legs open. He moans as his cock slides in and out of Jax easily. 

“David…” Jax says, as he feels another orgasm building up. 

“Cum on my cock, Jackson...I know you want to, baby boy…” David urges Jax, feeling Jax’s ass tighten up around his swollen cock. 

Jax’s head falls back as he feels himself getting close, and David’s pace increases. 

“Right there, David!” Jax screams as Hale’s cock grazes over his sweet spot and Jax closes his eyes as he shudders from his orgasm. 

“Don’t stop…David...please.” Jax pleads, wantonly. 

David grabs Jax’s thighs, tightly, fucking him roughly. “I’m not going to, Jackson. This fucking ass belongs to me…” Hale says, possessively as he pulls Jax to him, burying his cock deep inside him. 

“You’re so fucking deep…” Jax gasps as he pulls David down for a rough kiss. 

“Jax…” David moans, the pressure building at the base of his spine again, causing his hips to stutter. 

“Cum for me, David. Cum in me, baby…” Jax begs, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Fuck!” David growls, grinding deep inside of Jax’s ass as he cums harder than he has in awhile. 

“Yes...yes..yes…” Jax moans softly, wrapping his legs around Hale’s hips and pulling him in as deep as he can. 

“Goddamn.” Hale says, shivering as he thrusts a couple more times, emptying himself fully inside of Jax. He puts his hands on both sides of Jax, holding himself up as he tries to even out his breathing, both men drenched in sweat.

“Much better than I remembered.” Jax praises him softly, his hands roaming David’s body.

David chuckles. “You got any plans tonight?” He asks, moaning as he pulls himself out of Jax and lays down beside him.

Jax shakes his head. “Nah, I don’t think so. If they need me they’ll call me.” 

David nods. “Good. Because you’re staying the night.” David commands.

Jax turns to look at David, smirking. 

“Yes sir.”


	2. Pink Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax finds a relic of Hale's previous dating life, and get's a wonderful idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but smutty smut smut. Enjoy.

“David, what is this?” Jax asks as he walks into the kitchen from David’s bedroom, finding Hale reading the paper and drinking his coffee. 

Hale looks over at Jax and shrugs. “A pair of ladies underwear, it looks like.” He chuckles lightly. 

Jax looks down at the panties in his hand. They’re cute; pink, lacy and satin to the touch. He could see the appeal of them, as he had kept an occasional pair himself. But he always got rid of them after a while.

“Why did you keep them?” He asks, not judging David, but curious. 

David puts down his newspaper, giving Jax his attention. He actually ponders for a moment before responding. 

“I’m not really sure. I remember finding them in my laundry, and I just never got rid of them.” He shrugs. 

“You’ve never done anything with them?” Jax asks, subconsciously rubbing them between his fingers as he listens to David. 

Hale shakes his head. “Nope. Not that I haven’t thought about it, but I just never have.” 

Jax nods, looking back down at them before walking back to the bedroom, putting them back in their shared underwear drawer. 

“You alright?” David asks as Jax walks back into the kitchen, worried that the panties have freaked Jax out. 

Jax turns back to David, smiling as he walks over to his boyfriend at the table. 

“Yeah, I”m good. Just an article of clothing.” He shrugs before kissing David. 

\----

A few days later, Jax finds himself standing in front of the dresser drawers. He’s been thinking about those panties ever since knowing of their existence.

He opens the drawer, taking a deep breath before pulling them out of, sighing as he feels the fabric underneath his fingers again. 

Jax feels himself calm down, and also feels himself harden as he takes them with him over to the bed. 

He hastily removes his sweat pants and boxers before slowly pulling on the panties, hissing as the lace grazes over his rock hard cock. 

“Jesus Christ.” He says as he walks over to their floor-length mirror, wanting to see how they look on him. Jax turns to the side, becoming increasingly aroused as he sees how great his ass looks in them. 

He turns back to the mirror, biting his lip as he grazes his hand over the lace. He moans as the friction entices him. 

Jax smiles at himself in the mirror, wondering what David would say if he saw him in them. 

He hears the front door open, slightly panicked for a minute before he pauses, thinking of how to present himself to his boyfriend. 

\----

It’s been a long fucking day. 

Stahl came back, working on the connection between the IRA and the Sons, of which his boyfriend is vice president of. 

To say David is between a rock and a hard place is an understatement.

He smiles as he pulls into his driveway, seeing Jax’s Dyna, his tension easing a bit. 

He and Jax have been seeing each other for a few months now, ever since rekindling their romance. 

David didn’t realize how much he had missed Jax until he didn’t spend the night one night. He had such a hard time getting to sleep and when he did, he had to wake up in a cold bed. 

He’s not sure if Jax knew what Hale was thinking the next time Jax saw him, but Jax hasn’t stayed away since. 

David sighs as he gets out of his vehicle, walking up to the front door and unlocking it before stepping inside. 

“Jax?” He calls out, smiling as he sees Jax coming out of his...their bedroom. 

“Hey, babe.” Jax greets Hale with a nod and smile. He put his sweatpants back on right before David walked in the door. 

“Hey, baby.” Hale greets back, suddenly feeling much better than he had all day. He puts his bag down on the floor before crossing over to Jax, gripping his hips as he kisses Jax, slow and deep. 

Jax moans into the kiss, letting Hale dominate as David wraps his arms around his boyfriend, holding onto him tightly.

“You alright?” Jax asks as they pull back, looking at Hale concerned. 

David nods. “I’m much better now.” He admits, kissing Jax again. 

When they pull back, Hale can’t help but notice the mischievous look in Jax’s eyes. 

“What are you up to, pretty boy?” Hale asks, chuckling. 

Jax shrugs, casually as he unwraps himself from David before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. 

“You had a bad day, didn’t you, baby?” Jax asks as he pulls Hale to the foot of the bed. 

David nods. “Yeah, I did.” He responds, watching Jax closely. 

Jax smirks as he grabs his waistband, slowly pulling down his sweatpants and revealing the pink panties he still has on. 

David follows Jax’s hands, his eyes going wide as he sees what Jax has on. 

“Are those…?” He starts, looking back at Jax’s face, meeting his eyes. 

Jax nods, proudly. “Yes, the very same ones. I just couldn’t stop thinking about how they would feel if I put them on, so I had to.” 

David nods, his attention back on the panties. 

Jax smirks as he starts slowly rubbing his cock over them. He moans as he bites his lip, the fabric deliciously rough over his hardening cock. 

“How do they feel, baby?” David asks, his voice filled with wonder as he walks over to him, his own cock beginning to stir. 

“Amazing.” Jax chuckles, shamelessly as he leans up to kiss David, who’s reached him now. 

Hale moans into the kiss as his hands grip Jax’s ass, groaning at the feeling of the panties covering his cheeks. 

“You’ve got me rock hard, Jackson.” David whispers, pulling back from Jax so he can undress. 

David looks over Jax, pumping his cock slowly as he motions to the bed. “Kneel at the edge of the bed, baby.” He lightly commands. 

Jax smiles as he does what he’s told, wiggling his ass slightly before Hale. 

David smirks and slaps Jax’s ass, pushing him face down into the bed, leaving his ass in the air. He kneels behind him, gently biting his thighs as he works his way up to Jax’s asshole. He swirls his tongue over the clothed hole, smiling at Jax’s sharp intake of breath. 

“David…” Jax moans, gripping the sheets. 

Hale smirks as he gives a few more licks over the panties, before moving them to the side and making contact with Jax’s skin. 

“David!” Jax yelps as he pushes his ass back against Hale’s face. 

Hale swirls his tongue around Jax’s tight hole moaning before he gently starts tonguing Jax’s ass. 

“Oh...fuck…” Jax mewls, writhing as Hale eats him out, his cock leaking precum all over the pink satin. 

“You have my cock throbbing, baby.” David tells him as he stands up, pulling Jax’s back flush with his chest. He slides his cock across Jax’s ass crack, showing him how hard he is. He moves Jax’s face so he can kiss him deeply. 

“Do you feel how hard I am, baby?” Hale whispers, his hands going all over Jax’s body as he continues rubbing himself against Jax’s clothed ass. “These do feel really good.” Hale praises as his hand finds Jax’s cock, lightly jacking him off over the fabric. 

“Fuck...baby…” Jax moans, grinding back against David before his hips thrust up into David’s hand. “Feels fucking amazing.” Jax praises as his head falls back to David’s shoulder. 

David bites Jax’s neck, sucking a mark as his nails dig into Jax’s chest. He bends Jax back over before going to the night table and getting the lube. He puts some in his hand and slicks his cock before using some on Jax’s hole, fingering him quickly to get Jax ready for his big cock. 

“Please, David…” Jax begs, thrusting on David’s fingers, needing his cock. 

David chuckles lightly as he swiftly moves inside of Jax, groaning as he slowly pushes himself inside of Jax, kissing his neck softly as he lets him get used to his girth. 

“Always so tight for me, Jax.” He praises, gripping Jax’s hips as he starts to slowly thrust into him, moaning as the fabric slides over his cock every time his hips pull back. 

“Fuck.” Jax pants, his hand trying to go to his cock to rub it, already needing a release. 

Hale chuckles as he pulls Jax back to him, kissing him deeply as he moves Jax’s hands away from his cock, rubbing Jax over the panties, teasingly slow. 

“I’m gonna make you cum in these, Jackson.” He promises, giving Jax a firmer grip as he tries to maintain the languid pace that his hips have set. 

“Please…” Jax pleads, thrusting back against Hale as he thrusts up into Hale’s hand. 

David increases the pace of his stroking, enjoying the noises his boyfriend is making. 

“You’re so close, aren’t you Jax?” David asks, softly as he peppers Jax’s neck with kisses. 

“Yes.” Jax whimpers as he feels his balls tighten up, signaling his orgasms approach. 

David let’s go of Jax’s cock, pushing him back down, face first into the bed. 

“Not yet.” David growls, gripping Jax’s hips as he starts fucking Jax, roughly, the fabric spurring him on. 

David fucks Jax into the bed, the sounds of flesh on flesh resounding through the room, along with their moans and affirmations of affection. 

“Goddamnit, David…” Jax whimpers, his cock uncomfortably hard as he orgasms from the anal stimulation for the third time. 

“Fuck, Jax…” Hale growls, roughly pulling out and pushing Jax on his back. His breath hitches as he looks upon Jax and his chest heaving. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.” He whispers as he leans down to kiss Jax, grinding his slick cock against Jax’s clothed one. 

“Please, David…” Jax begs quietly between kisses, rubbing himself up against Hale. “I need to cum…” He pleads. 

Hale pulls back, smirking down at Jax. “I just want you to remember that you started this, my little prince.” He points out as he pushes Jax’s legs back, rolling his ass up so he can slide back into him. 

“Yes baby...right there.” Jax pants, closing his eyes as he starts to rub his cock, again. 

“No.” David growls, pushing Jax’s hands away. “You’ll cum when I tell you to, baby.” He orders him, leaning down to kiss him as his hips thrust in and out of Jax, eliciting moans and whimpers from his blonde lover. 

Hale’s grip tightens as his hips stutter, the pressure building quickly. He growls as he feels himself release deep inside of Jax. 

“Fuck…Jax…” He grunts as he thrusts a couple more times, emptying himself fully. 

Jax reaches for Hale, bringing him down to lay on him, kissing him deeply. 

David wraps his hand around Jax’s cock, slowly stroking him. 

Jax moans, arching his back as he thrusts up into Hale’s hand. 

“You gonna cum for me, pretty boy?” He asks, gripping him harder, increasing his pace. 

“P...please...David…” Jax gasps, feeling his balls tighten up, whimpering as he finally nears his release. 

David smiles as he watches Jax come undone under him, moaning as Jax finally cums over his hand. 

“David! Goddamnit….fuck….” Jax pants, pulling David in for a kiss. 

Hale chuckles softly into the kiss, laying down on Jax, moving them to lay on their sides, wrapping his arms around Jax. 

“Feel better?” Jax asks, quietly, a hand on David’s heaving chest as they try to catch their breath. 

Hale nods. “Very much.” He says, wrapping his arms around Jax holding onto him tightly. He chuckles to himself. “You’re something else, Jackson. I didn’t expect you to surprise me like that.” He admits. 

“You like it?” Jax asks, a bit self conscious now. 

“Of course.” Hale says, making Jax look at him. “So much that we may have to get you some more.” David tells him, a playful glint in his eyes. 

“Oooh, we get to go shopping?” He asks, excitedly. 

Hale chuckles, looking down at Jax adoringly. 

“Yes.” 

Jax smirks up at Hale, the smirk dissolves into a loving smile. 

“Dressing room sex sounds fun.” Jax winks at him, half joking. 

David just laughs, kissing his boyfriend deeply before they slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
